A pacemaker electrode of this type is known for example from DE 33 00 050 C2.
The pacemaker electrode disclosed in DE 33 00 050 C2 features as its fixing elements bands or threads which, on implantation of the pacemaker electrode, lie close to its surface. That section of the electrode cable of the pacemaker to which the bands or threads are attached at their ends can be compressed slightly with a mandrin running through the electrode cable. This compression makes the bands or threads stand out from the pacemaker electrode in an arc shape and they is thus intended to develop their effect as fixing elements. A renewed movement of the mandrin in the opposite direction is designed to stretch the bands or threads again so that a change in position of the electrode tip is possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,512 discloses a pacemaker electrode with a fixing element which, by contrast with the fixing element known from DE 33 00 050 C2, features free ends which are intended to be able to penetrate into the tissue of the heart. In this case an activation and also a deactivation of the fixing element is to be possible, with a mandrin that can be moved within the electrode cable also being provided for this purpose here. To deactivate the fixing element, i.e. to fold in the free ends of the fixing element, a hook-shaped part of the mandrin is to be hooked into an eye-shaped part of the fixing element. However this process might be difficult to perform with implantable pacemaker electrodes.
Implantable pacemaker electrodes in accordance with the prior art can barely be removed again once implanted. If a new pacemaker electrode is to be implanted, the unusable electrode cable is thus cut off as a rule, so that the old electrode tip remains implanted. This can lead to complications, especially inflammations or to a perforation of the heart chamber because of the electrode left in it.